TMNT in Mortal Kombat
by LadyofRegret
Summary: The Turtles are chosen to enter Mortal Kombat. But more trouble occurred when their mentor were taken to Outworld. Will they survive to save him? This is the 2003 style since this one makes more sense than any other shows or movies. All Mortal Kombat characters belong to Netherrealm Studios and all TMNT characters belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.
1. Chapter 1

The turtles had made their arrival at a strange dock where they discovered a bunch of dragon-like boats, waiting for passengers to get on. They traveled from New York City in their Battle-Shell after their sensai, Splinter, was captured by Shang Tsung and Quan-Chi.

"This must be the place," Donatello said, "That's where the Kombatants journey to the island to attend the tournament."

"If Splinter is there," Leonardo said, "Then, we have to do our best to win."

"He better be alive," Raphael growled, "If something happens to him, Quan-Chi and Shang Tsung are the guys who I'm taking down!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Raph," Leonardo told him, "I know he's still alive. I know it's a trap, but we have no choice."

"Well, I'm going on that boat!" Raphael replied, withdrawing his sais, "Those guys are there, and they're going to tell me where Splinter is!"

He began running off toward one of the boats, as Leonardo tried his effort to seize him. He reached his arm out and replied, "No! Raph! Come back!"

"Should we follow him?" Donatello asked.

"Might as well," Leonardo answered with a sigh. He and Donatello began running off as Michelangelo (who was distracted of eating sushi and other food he bought) turned to his brothers. He was startled that they ran off without him, so he dropped his food and replied, running after them, "Hey, guys! Wait for me! Do you always have to leave me behind?"

* * *

Raphael was the first one who arrived on the boat. It looked emptied and deserted, yet there were about four passengers, sitting on chairs and barrels. One was a woman with a large pair of bat-like wings. She appeared to look like a vampire. The other was a woman with her skin and her hair invisable. She appeared to wear reptilian green clothes, boots and a mask. She watched Raphael blankly as if she was watching him carefully. The other passenger is a warrior in a black cloak, and he was wearing a razor-bladed hat. And the last passenger was another warrior in the red cloak. He had two swords on his back and he was wearing a red blind-fold as if he was blind.

Raphael took a quick glimpse at the warriors appearing to be Kombatants for the Mortal Kombat tourament. But he doesn't have time to think about it. He just wanted to hunt Quan-Chi and Shang Tsung down, so he could locate his master. He looked around the ship, and he decided to look below.

Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo arrived on the boat, realizing they missed their brother.

"Damn!" Leonardo cussed, "He's not anywhere. He even won't answer his shell-cell."

"I'll look around," Donatello said, "and see if I can locate him with my shell-cell scanner."

Michelangelo looked around on the ship and stared at the warriors who were staring at him and his brothers blankly. He was a little nervous because of their appearances. Then, he approached a vampire woman who was drinking liquid from a flask. She turned to him and froze her eyes on him.

Michelangelo gulped and said, "So.. uh... nice wings you got there. Did you get them from a party store or something?"

The vampire woman suddenly hissed at him, showing him her vampire fangs. Michelangelo was startled by her and screeched like a girl. He walked away in a fast pace and replied, "It was a compliment!"

Leonardo overheard him and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Donatello's scanner began beeping loud and he replied, "Guys, I know where he is now! He's down below deck!"

"All right," Leonardo said, "Let's go! But ready for anything!"

"Are there any more vampires down below the deck?" Michelangelo whimpered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raphael raised his sais at the level of his chest, looking around the below deck area. It was dark and damp with very few lightspots. It looked deserted, but he believes that either Quan-Chi or Shang Tsung must be down here somewhere. Wherever they are, he was desperate to find them and get it over with, so he could find his sensai.

Suddenly, he heard a clinging noise. He turned to one light and saw a figure walking toward him.

"I'm impressed, Raphael," a low soft voice said, "to have such loyalty in your master's hour of need."

Raphael knew that voice belonged to Quan-Chi, one of the sorcerers who captured Splinter. He came out of the light and respectively bowed his head to him.

"Don't give me your compliments, wise guy!" Raphael replied, "You better start talking, or I'll force these sais up where you don't want them to be in!"

Quan-Chi chuckled and calmly commented, "Such talk. I've always knew you were an arrogant of the four of you."

"Not as arrogant as you are," a voice replied. It was from Leonardo who came downstairs with his swords out with his brothers who also drew their weapons out; Donatello with his bo staff and Michelangelo with a pair of nunchaku.

"What are you doing here, fearless leader?" Raphael growled at Leonardo.

"To save your life, hot-head," Leonardo answered with an annoyed sigh.

Quan-Chi wickedly grinned at them. "Four turtle brothers, assembled to fight. Well, then.. Perhaps I could watch this entertainment before the tournament."

He snapped his finger as if he was summoning his minions. Suddenly, about a second later, a door was opened by a red-ninja like robot who was walking in, followed by another one but he was yellow.

"Sektor and Cyrax shall be your first opponents," Quan-Chi instructed. He crossed his arms and grinned again in delight of watching a first attempted battle or rather a massacre.

The robot ninjas made their stances in front of the turtles.

Raphael foolishly grinned, "Four against two will be easy."

He positioned his sais at the level of his chest as he readied himself to brawl. He then quickly ran toward a red robot.

"Raph! No!" Leonardo replied.

The red robot grabbed his arm, twirled him around and tossed him to the wall.

The red-masked turtle was slammed to the wall and fell to the ground in a piles of wooden crates.

"You'll pay for this!" Donatello replied, running toward the red robot with his bo staff.

The yellow robot cut in front of him, and his robotic chest-like doors opened, revealing a small gun-hole object and shot a bright green net out of it.

The net trapped Donatello completely as he fell to the ground, struggling to get himself out.

"Donnie!" Leonardo replied, running to his brother.

"This battle has finished!" the red robot replied, stretching his arm out toward him and Donatello.

The purple-masked turtle knew that on his wrist was some kind of an object that shoots out either a flamethrower or a bunch of small bullets.

The yellow robot turned to Michelangelo and took out a light gray bombs with green glowing marks out of his chest.

The orange-masked turtle gulped nervously, knowing he had to dodge that thing sooner or later.

Quan-Chi grinned wickedly, knowing that the turtles will be defeated.

Suddenly, a gust of wind appeared out of nowhere, approached the two robots and blew them away across the room. Then, it quickly glided by the entrance where the turtles first came in, and it formed into a white-haired deity, revealing himself as Fujin, the God of Wind.

"Quan-Chi, you have gone too far!" he replied.

Quan-Chi growled at first of his appearance. But then, he calmly said, "Lord Fujin, I did not expect you here."

"Know this, sorcerer," Fujin ordered, "The rules of Mortal Kombat be broken by the likes of you will answer to the Elder Gods! You have allowed your minions to attack the other Kombatants outside the tournament!"

Quan-Chi glared at the wind god for a moment, and then he nodded. "It will never happen again." He bowed and exited the room.

Michelangelo stared at Fujin in an awe. He was amazed to see the deity using his wind powers. "Whoa, dude! That was awesome!"

Raphael recovered from his injury and growled, "Where's that bozo? Where's Quan-Chi?"

Leonardo freed Donatello from the green net with his katanas. The purple-masked turtle shook his head in relief.

"Come," Fujin said to the turtles, "Let us discuss this matter at the top."

He twirled himself around, forming into a tornardo as he disappeared.

The turtles became puzzled as they stared at each other.

* * *

The ship had started to set sail and journeyed through the foggest sea. The turtles had arrived back on the deck as Raphael withdrew his sais and began ranting in anger, "I could've had those freaks! Quan-Chi could've told me where Splinter is if you guys hadn't showed up!"

"You would be turtle soup by the time he told you Splinter's location," Donatello told him.

"Besides, Raph," Leonardo said, "We need to stick together if we want to work together to get him back."

"But what if it's already too late?" Raphael replied, "What if they had already killed him?"

"Dude!" Michelangelo replied, "Don't say that! I don't want to think about it!"

"Raph, I know he's still alive," Leonardo said, "We just don't know where he is. We just need to figure this out together."

Suddenly, a voice spoke out, "Leonardo is right."

The turtles turned and saw Fujin sitting on one barrel by the wall of the boat.

Michelangelo stared at him in confusion. "Whoa.. how did you-"

"Who are you, and what do you want from us?" Donatello asked.

"Are you one of those goons who worked for the creeps who kidnapped our sensai?!" Raph growled.

"My friends, please," Fujin said, "No need to use your anger. I will explain what is happening right now. I am Fujin. I am the God of the Wind. I am to serve the Elder Gods."

"So, that explains with some cool twister powers and special wind effects," Michelangelo said with a grin, " Do you think you can send me to the Land of Oz or do I need some Ruby Slippers?"

"Mikey..." Donatello groaned in annoyance giving himself a facepalm, "Shut up..."

Fujin ignored his comment and continued, "You four are here because you have been chosen by the Elder Gods to participate in the Mortal Kombat tournament."

The turtles became silently confused once more, but Raphael spoke out, "Us chosen by the Elder Gods? What are you talking about? Those bozos who are called the Deadly Alliance have taken our master and blackmailed us to enter this tournament to get him back!"

"You four are indeed chosen," Fujin said, "But Shang Tsung and Quan-Chi have their ways to lure you in. It happened with the other Kombatants who were chosen by destiny."

"But what about those who weren't chosen, and they entered anyways?" Donatello wondered.

"If it is additional, so be it, even if it may cost their lives," Fujin answered.

Michelangelo gulped nervously when the wind god answered that.

"How does this tournament work exactly?" Leonardo asked.

"Those who entered the tournament," Fujin explained, "must face fighters from other realms, including Outworld. And your final opponent shall be Shao Kahn."

"Shao Kahn?" Donatello asked.

"Who's he?" Leonardo asked.

"He is an emperor of Outworld," Fujin said, "He's the one who assembled Kombatants in this tournament."

"You mean to tell us that he's the host of Mortal Kombat?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes," Fujin continued, "He had already won nine out of ten tournaments, emerging the realms with Outworld."

"Wait a minute," Donatello interrupted, "Let me get this straight. You're telling us that Mortal Kombat only comes from generation to generation, only to have Shao Kahn in Outworld invading that realm by emerging it?"

"You are correct, Donatello," Fujin said.

Michelangelo and Raphael stared at him curiously.

"How did you know all that stuff?" Raphael asked.

"I kinda read it on the internet," Donatello answered with a grin.

Michelangelo and Raphael groaned in disappointment.

"You all must be aware that your realm is in great peril," Fujin continued, "This is the tenth tournament, our final hope to save this one and the other realms from Outworld. If one of you win, then, your realm will be saved for another generation. If not, then Shao Kahn shall invade it by emerging it with Outworld."

"And... it's that bad?..." Michelangelo asked in confusion.

Fujin turned to the sea and commented, "You four and Earthrealm warriors are our only hope. You must win Mortal Kombat to protect your world. If you wish to aid companionship, seek out the Thunder God, Raiden. He assembled Earthrealm's strongest warriors. And I am sure he would guide you four."

"Well, we'll do what we can," Leonardo said, "But aren't you going to help us?"

"I'm afraid I cannot," Fujin said, "There are things I must attend. We shall meet again, turtles."

He lifted his arms up, forming himself into a torando as he disappeared into the wind.

"This keeps getting weirder and weirder," Michelangelo said, "But you got to admit; that wind effect is cool!"

"I don't know," Donatello said, "This Shao Kahn guy doesn't sound like a good character to me."

"Whoever he is," Raphael growled, "I bet you five bucks that Shang Tsung and Quan-Chi worked for that guy! He may have Splinter prisoned in Outworld!"

"You're maybe right, Raph," Leonardo said, "But if we're going to enter this tournament, we're probably going to have to ask this Raiden guy for help."

"Maybe Raiden and Fujin are companions working for the Elder Gods?" Donatello asked.

"You could say that, Don," Leonardo said, "But we may have to wait until we reach the island."

"I hope it's soon," Raphael said impatiently, "Because I am not waiting any longer to fight the Deadly Alliance!"

Michelangelo snickered, "Raph, you might want to hold your silence."

Raphael glared at his orange-masked brother. "What does that suppose to mean?"

"Of course you are angry in red," Michelangelo said, "But you are always green."

"Stop it, Mikey," Raphael replied, "Or I'll kick your ass!"

"Poor Raphael," Michelangelo snickered, "Always getting harassed."

"No more rhyming, Mikey! I mean it!"

"Does anyone want a peanut?"

Raphael screamed in frustration and chases Michelangelo around the deck, leaving Leonardo and Donatello sighing in annoyance.

"Doratoes?" Donatello asked, handing him a large bag of Dorato chips.

"Don't mind if I do," Leonardo answered, taking a couple of them out and ate them.

The boat they're on continued to sail away into the foggy night in the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, at the first light of the red-blooded sunrise, the ship and the other ships from the warriors' point of views, have made their arrival at a large mysterious island. The island contained beaches, forests and up on the mountain cliffs were stairs to a rocky palace. The ships stopped near the island, and the passengers got on the life boats to row farther to the beach.

The turtles were the first ones who made it to surface. But for Michelangelo, as the last turtle of the group, he made a clumsy move by tripping his leg over a boat and fell into the water.

"Ow.." he said, "I'm ok..."

The other turtles groaned in arrogance and walked further away from the waters. The other fighters who arrived at the shores started to head for the stairs that leads to the palace next to the woods.

"Where are we, Donnie?" Leonardo asked.

Donatello was looking into his GPS and replied in disappointment, "It seems that it's off the chart. I really have no idea where we are."

"It's just an island full of fighters all over the world," Raphael murmured.

"Not just from this world, Raph," Donatello said, "From all over the different realms."

"Yeah, whatever," Raphael said, rolling his eyes.

Michelangelo finally caught up to his brothers, but he was all wet. He panted exhaustedly.

"I think I ate a seaweed," Michelangelo commented, coughing some of the salt water out.

The turtles rolled their eyes in annoyance once more.

"I think we should head to that palace," Donatello suggested, "Maybe Raiden might be there."

"You could be right, Donnie," Leonardo said. "We may not know what we're up against, but we must be ready for anything."

"Quan-Chi and Shang Tsung better watch out for me," Raphael growled.

The turtles were about to head toward the stairs until Donatello noticed a black cat with a green collar running toward him and cuddling up to his leg.

The cat meowed at him, purring.

"Hey, little guy," Donatello said, "Where did you come from?"

"Aww, a kitty," Michelangelo said, "Klunk will surely like you."

"What's a cat doing here on an island?" Leonardo asked, "This is unusual."

"Maybe he was abandoned by its owner," Donatello said, "I'm surprised he even survived on this island."

The cat meowed and walked away from him. When he stopped, he turned to him and meowed.

"What is he meowing about?" Michelangelo asked, "Is he hungry?"

"Maybe he wanted us to follow him," Leonardo said.

"But what about Splinter?" Raphael said anxiously.

"Don't worry about him, Raph," Leonardo said, "I'm sure he'll be all right. Right now, let's check this out before we head to the palace."

The turtles started to follow the black cat into the woods. It went through some of the grasses, and climbed over branches and the logs. It sometimes turned its head to see if the turtles were following him.

Leonardo led his brothers through the woods as he used his swords to cut the hanging leaves that were in their way. Raphael had his sais withdrawn, preparing himself to fight if one of the ambushing warriors come out to attack them. Donatello was still looking at his GPS which wasn't any good on the island. And Michelangelo shivered, holding his stomach.

"I'm hungry..." he whined.

Donatello rolled his eyes in annoyance and sighed, "Mikey.. will you shut up?"

For a long time, they had been walking through the woods, following the black cat. Then, they came out of the woods and were led to a road to a rocky area.

Suddenly, a cat stopped and hissed at an unseen force. It must've sensed something that doesn't smell right ahead. After its hiss, it zoomed off and hid behind a rock.

"Hey!" Leonardo called out, "Come back!"

"See?" Raphael replied impatiently, "I told you this is a waste of time! This cat had lead us here for nothing!"

"No.." Donatello said, "Did you hear a sound of its hiss? Something's not right up ahead."

Suddenly, two figures jumped in front of them. One is shirtless and appeared like a Japanese karate fighter. The other wears blue and black clothes and is wearing a razor-bladed hat. He was one of the fighters they saw on the ship.

"You who are the allies of the Saurian species," one fighter said, "You are also the servants of Shao Kahn!"

Raphael, who felt insulted, stepped forward, withdrawing his sais out. "Who are you calling us servants of Shao Kahn?! Look who's talking!"

"Raph, don't," Leonardo replied, grabbing his shoulder. He turned to the fighters. "We're not here looking for trouble," he assured them, "We're just here for the Thunder God, Raiden."

One fighter stepped foward. "Why looking for Raiden? Are you here to destroy him?"

"No," Leonardo said honestly, "We were sent by the Wind God Fujin. He told us that Raiden could help us."

"I don't know why Fujin has sent you," the fighter said, "But if you wish to see Raiden... then, you'll have to fight me. I am called Liu Kang of the Shaolin Monks. State your name, creature."

Leonardo sighed. Then he said, "I am Leonardo. And I am not here to fight you."

The second fighter with a razor-bladed hat walked behind Liu Kang.

"Perhaps he is telling the truth, Liu Kang," he told him, "You should give him a chance to speak."

But by the time he made a fighting stance, it seemed that Liu Kang is not taking any chances of trusting the turtles.

Leonardo saw this and had no choice but to accept his offer. He drew out his swords and made a fighting stance.

His brothers stood back, watching this battling event.

"I could've been in there," Raphael muttered stubbornly.

Donatello and Michelangelo groaned in annoyance.

Leonardo and Liu Kang faced each other.

"I don't want to fight you, Liu Kang," the blue-masked turtle said nobly, "But I will defeat you if I have to for my sensai and my brothers."

The turtle leaped at Liu Kang about to strike him, but Liu Kang dodged with a flying kick. He turned to Leonardo and performed bicycle kick in the chest.

The turtle fell to the ground after being kicked in the chest repeatedly, but he quickly got up. He ran toward Liu Kang, and kicked at him but missed.

Liu Kang made a twirl kick, but the turtle ducked down.

Leonardo swung his swords at Liu Kang but the Shaolin Monk kept dodging. He was somehow impressed of how he was unable to fight an armed fighter. After his last swing, he flipped backwards and stood a few distances away from him.

Suddenly, he slammed his swords on the ground, letting them sticking up. He then made a flying kick toward Liu Kang and made a direct hit in the chest.

Liu Kang got hit and fell to the ground. He got up, and they continued to punch and kick at each other.

Leonardo mostly blocked his attacks with his arms. He quickly noticed a carl wheel move and flipped backwards to dodge it.

As soon as Liu Kang ran toward him, Leonardo ducked down and uppercut him, causing him to fly in the air and land on the ground.

His brothers cheered him on as they watched the battle.

"Go, Leo!" Michelangelo replied.

"Kick his ass, Leo!" Raphael replied.

Liu Kang got up and twirled himself in the air to kick him, but missed.

Leonardo dodged by rolling out of the way. He got on his feet and blocked his attack with his arms. He then crouched down and swung his leg around to his his ankle, causing him to trip over.

Liu Kang landed on his back, but quickly got up.

Leonardo ran toward him, grabbing him and tossed him aside. He then ran toward him and punched him underneath the jaw, causing him to jump a bit and fell backwards on the ground.

Liu Kang was about to get up once more, but then, he was so weak from battling the turtle, he could no longer move.

His companion, the razor-bladed hat wearing warrior looked at him without any concern or anger and replied, "Leonardo wins."

Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello applauded for him, cheering for him.

"Whoo!" Donatello replied, "All right, Leo!"

"Great job, bro!" Michelangelo replied.

Leonardo smiled at his brothers for their appreciation. He picked up his swords and walked toward Liu Kang who was laying on the ground.

"Sorry I had to hurt you," the blue-masked turtle told him sadly, "But you had left me no choice."

Suddenly, a lightening somehow appeared out of nowhere and struck hard on the ground. It startled the turtles.

"What the hell?!" Raphael replied.

"A lightening?!" Donatello shouted.

"This is getting freakier!" Michelangelo replied.

When a lightening struck the same spot once more, appearing from it was a form of a human-like deity. His eyes were brighten white as he stood before the turtles in the electrical aura.

The turtles were shocked and in disbelief of what they just witnessed.

"Whoa!" Michelangelo replied, "Awesome! So, you're that guy who makes thunder effects! Are you Zeus?"

Raphael groaned in irritation, "Mikey..."

The deity turned to Leonardo and said to him, "You have done well, Leonardo. You have fought well." He turned to Liu Kang. "And I was hoping my human companion should learn a little more patience."

Liu Kang heard him and closed his eyes in shame.

"Sir," Leonardo said, "If I may ask... who are you?"

The deity turned back to Leonardo and answered, "I am Raiden, the God of Thunder and Lightening. I am to serve the Elder Gods."

"So, you're the one who Fujin wanted us to meet," Donatello said.

"Yes, Donatello," Raiden said, "Fujin has told me you are searching for me. I do apologize for Liu Kang's arrogence."

"And mine," one warrior said to Raiden.

"You did nothing wrong, Kung Lao," Raiden told him, "You have done your effort."

The warrior nodded. He turned to the turtles and offered them his hand.

"I am called Kung Lao," he told them, "What are your names?"

Each turtle exchanged hands as Leonardo introduced them and himself, "I am called Leonardo. And these are my brothers, Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello."

Liu Kang got up on his feet after recovering and bowed his head to Leonardo. "I wish to regret my actions toward you."

"It's ok," Leonardo told him, exchanging hands with him, "We've encountered allies like this before."

Liu Kang grinned at him with a nod.

"Come," Raiden said, "Now that the turtles have joined us, we must return to the others."

"But Raiden," Donatello replied, "We have so many questions to ask you."

"You will soon find the answers, Donatello," Raiden told him. He crossed his arms and disappeared in thin air with a strike of lightening. It startled the turtles (mostly Michelangelo as he screeched in a girly tone), but not Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

"Ok," Michelangelo replied, "That scared me... Awesome!"

Raphael rolled his eyes in annoyance with a sigh.

"Come with us," Kung Lao said, "You will meet our companions."

"Greeeeat," Raphael said, "More allies. I hope they're not too annoying as Mikey here."

"Hey!" Michelangelo cried.

"Come on, you two," Leonardo urged.

The turtles followed Kung Lao and Liu Kang into the fields.

As for the black cat that had been leading the turtles this far, it came out of hiding and sat on top of the boulder. It watched them walking away with its emerald eyes. It had already knew they would meet again.


	3. Chapter 3

Kung Lao and Liu Kang led the turtles through the fields and made their arrival by the beach. The beach had a campsite with small huts and a campfire.

"This is where our warriors rest before the tournament," Kung Lao told them, "Tomorrow, we travel to the courtyard where Mortal Kombat beings."

"Where do they come from?" Donatello wondered.

"Most of them were from Earth Realm," Kung Lao answered, "Earth Realm is the last realm with Outworld to emerge if Outworld wins Mortal Kombat."

"Um, run by me again," Michelangelo said nervously, "When you say emerging Outworld and Earth Realm, does that mean they come together into one?"

"You could say that," Donatello answered.

"Ok, that would be scary," Michelangelo quickly responded, "And.. will there be monsters when they combined together? Because you know how I feel with monsters. They're far more scarier."

Raphael rolled his eyes in annoyance.

The Shaolin Monks and the Turtles made their way to the camp where they have met their companions. There were four warriors by campsite. Three were training in combat while the last one sat by the fire.

One warrior who looked Native-American-like, noticed Kung Lao and Liu Kang's return. He raised his hand up to cease a training with two ninja-like warriors. One was dressed in black and gray while the other was dressed in black and blue.

"Kung Lao, Liu Kang," the Native American said, "Raiden have told me you have returned with the Turtles."

"Yes," Kung Lao said, "These turtles are here to compete in the tournament to save their mentor."

Leonardo approached the Native Amercian and bowed his head to him. "My name is Leonardo. And these are my brothers."

"I'm called Donatello," Donatello said.

"The name's Raphael," Raphael said.

"And I'm Michelangelo," Michelangelo said, "The coolest of us all."

Raphael flicked the back of his head, making him exclaimed, "Ow!"

"Shell for brains," he commented.

"It is quite honorable to meet you," the Native Amercian said, "I am called Nightwolf."

The other two warriors approached by Nightwolf and bowed their heads to the Turtles.

"I am Sub-Zero," one warrior said.

"And I am called Smoke," the other warrior said, "Raiden have told us about you four."

"Wow, we're so popular," Michelangelo grinned.

Raphael shooked his head.

Donatello noticed the fourth warrior sitting by the campfire.

"Um, who's that fourth guy over there?"

"Ah, yes," Nightwolf said, "He is called Johnny Cage."

Suddenly, Michelangelo gasped in disbelief when a certain name was mentioned.

He turned to the fourth warrior and made a couple of gasps when noticing him.

"Oh, my God!" he replied excitedly, "Johnny Cage! THE Johnny Cage! DUDE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I AM FINALLY MEETING ONE OF THE GREATEST CELEBRITIES I EVER WORSHIPPED! OH MAN, OH MAN, OH MAN, OH MAN, OH MAN, OH MAN, OH MAN, OH MAN, OOOH MAN!"

("Oh, boy," Donatello said.)

Michelangelo rushed over to Johnny Cage, squealing excitedly.

The Turtles and the warriors stared at him in confusion and irritation.

"Could your brother always be this... strange?" Smoke asked.

"Nah," Donatello said, "He's normal like this."

Then Leonardo turned to one of the huts. He noticed a familiar figure coming out. It was a white rabbit warrior who possessed two swords on his back.

The rabbit noticed him and rasped, "Leonardo-san!"

"Usagi!" Leonardo replied.

He and Miyamoto Usagi had been good friends ever since they were met at the Battle Nexus. They approached each other and exchanged hand shakes.

"It is good to see you again, my friend," Usagi said.

"Good to see you, too," Leonardo said, "What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you here."

"Come walk with me," Usagi said, "I wish to speak with you alone."

* * *

Usagi and Leonardo had been strolling down the beach for a quite while.

The blue-masked Turtle had been explaining about Splinter's aduction by Shang Tsung and Quan-Chi. Also, he had been telling Usagi about his encounter with Liu Kang and Kung Lao along with his last encounter with Quan-Chi and Fujin on the boat.

"Are you quite certain about what had happened to your mentor?" the rabbit asked.

"Would I ever lie to you, Usagi?" Leonardo asked, "I don't know what will happen to him if we don't enter Mortal Kombat. Raphael had been saying that he could be dead by now."

"Do not think of his death now," Usagi suggested, "It is part of the weakness that could easily defeat you and your brothers. Splinter is a strong warrior. I have known him since the Battle Nexus."

Leonardo nodded.

"So, Usagi," he said, "What brings you here?"

Usagi took a deep breath and explained, "My home is in great danger. Including my companions. Weeks ago, Lord Hebi had killed two of my long-time companions. I was angry, hoping that one day I would avenge them. And then, this sorceror called Shang Tsung appeared. He had told me that I was chosen to compete in Mortal Kombat if I wanted to save my home and avenge my friends. And there, I would find Lord Hebi. I do not trust Shang Tsung because of the way he had been using dark magic, but I had no choice but to enter this tournament. My role in this is not about vengence. It's about fighting for those who I care about."

Leonardo was touched by Usagi's explaination. Knowing him, the rabbit was honorable and noble. He could tell he wasn't lying.

"I am sorry to hear what happened," Leonardo told Usagi, "I can help you fight your way to save your home and your companions."

"I appreciate the thought," Usagi said, "And I do hope that your mentor is doing all right. I will also help you free him."

"Thank you, Usagi," Leonardo said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Michelangelo walked by Johnny Cage and shaked a bit. He was hyperactive when he first saw him. But talking to him? Now, he feels a little nervous. But suddenly, he built up his confidence and cleared his throat.

"Hey, dude!" he replied.

Johnny Cage turned to him and was startled a bit at first of his mutant appearance.

"Whoa! Nice make-up," he said, "You look a lot better than the other lizard guy I met."

"Actually," Michelangelo said, "I don't wear make-up. This is what I am. A mutant turtle."

"A mutant turtle, huh?" Johnny Cage said, "You don't look much like-"

"Johnny Cage, my name is Michelangelo, and I'm your biggest fan!" Michelangelo shouted quickly and fast Johnny did not fully understand, "I love your movie, _Ninja Mime, _and I wish I could be like you and meet you in person!"

Johnny stared at him in disbelief and confusion.

"Oh.." he said, "Ok? Then... nice to meet you. Finally, someone knows who I am. But I didn't expect a large mutant turtle to be my fan."

"Well, I'm sorry," Michelangelo said, "It's a long story. I'm from the sewers in New York City."

"You're from New York City, huh?" Johnny Cage asked, "Funny enough, I thought that you were from space or something." He pointed his finger at the nunchucks on his belt. "And I like your chucks."

Michelangelo looked down at a pair of his nunchaku and took them out. He started to twirl them around.

"Yeah, I just love to use these to fight enemies with," the Turtle answered, "And maybe I could show them off for the ladies."

"Oh, yeah?" Johnny said, "Well, I, too" -He takes out a pair of his nunchaku- "have these babies. Aren't they awesome?"

"Cool!" Michelangelo replied, "You still have them from your latest movie!"

"Yup," Johnny said, "Say, want to have a brawl before the tournament? I could use a punching bag."

"Anything for you, Mr. Cage," Michelangelo said.

"Call me Johnny, kid," Johnny said.

"Awesome," Michelangelo replied in a girlish tone.

Raphael, who had been sitting by the campfire the entire time, rolled his eyes in irritation. It was unlucky of him to hear their whole conversion. Especially with Michelangelo being all fanboy to a celebrity.

"Oh, brother.." he muttered, "Now, I have to deal with two morons.."

Michelangelo and Johnny went down the beach, still twirling their nunchaku.

* * *

Donatello was still working on his GPS, but it was still not working. He admitted defeat and gave out a sigh.

Nightwolf approached him and sat next to him.

"Something the matter, Donatello?" he wondered.

"I don't know," Donatello sighed, "My GPS isn't working and.. something about this island is making me feel not too easy."

Nightwolf placed his hand on his shoulder. The purple-masked turtle turned to him.

"I know you are still concern for your master," he told him, "And I can understand that. Follow what your heart desires."

He got up and walked away.

Donatello stared back at his GPS, thinking of what Nightwolf had said to him. Soon after, he grabbed his bag and placed it back into it.

"He's right," Donatello muttered to himself, "I've got to focus on getting Splinter back. Or at least, fight my way to save him."

* * *

During the night, the Turtles and their companions have settled in their huts for a night. While they were getting ready to bed, Michelangelo was talking about his day with Johnny Cage.

"And he was all like, 'Impressive, Mikey,'" he told him excitedly, "'You and I should team up during this contest.' Maybe I should! Oh, man! This is like the luckiest day I ever had!"

"You're such a fangirl, Mikey," Raphael ranted, "I keep on wondering why you were chosen in Mortal Kombat."

"That's because they recognized me as a Battle Nexus champion," Michelangelo bragged.

Raphael was fumed with rage.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to talk about it?!" he replied.

"Come on, guys," Donatello urged, "This is serious. Splinter is counting on us to save him, and already you guys are fighting with each other."

"We're not fighting," Michelangelo said, "I'm just trying to make my point."

"Donnie's right," Leonardo interrupted, "We can't just go and fight each other when our mission is to save our master. Right now, we have to get some sleep. We have to get to the courtyard at dawn."

Michelangelo let out a whine. "Why that early? Can I at least get five more minutes?"

"No, Mikey," Leonardo said, "We get to the courtyard in the morning. Good night, guys."

"Night, Leo," Donatello said, blowing out the candle.

"Night," Raphael said.

Their hut went dark and out of nowhere was Michelangelo's voice.

"Raph, can I borrow your teddy bear?"

Raphael flicked Michelangelo's head in the dark.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Moron..." Raphael grumbled, going to sleep.


End file.
